New Life
by TheycallmeBetty
Summary: What happens when the Pretty Committee have to join the Witness Protection Program?
1. Prolouge

Imagine...

Its Tuesday. In the month of June; it is a Tuesday. You're sixteen years old and were about to be juniors at Briarwood Preparatory. Briarwood Preparatory is the school that you and your friends rule. It is the school you started attending in Freshman year. That was the year that Briarwood Preparatory went Coed. That was the year that OCD was shut-down. You don't know why it was shut down, but that is irrelevent.  
On a Tuesday in June you and your 4 best friends get smoothies at the Cool Down Zone. The Cool Down Zone is your favorite smoothie place. It is the only smoothie place in Westchester. That is why it is your favorite.  
You thought it was going to be a normal Tuesday in June. Why wouldn't it be? The sun was shining. The weather was perfect. Why wouldn't this be a normal Tuesday in June?  
After smoothies you go to your house with your four best friends. You always go to your house with your four best friends in a Tuesday in the month of June. Why would today be any different? But it was different. Your door was unlocked. It is never unlocked. Your parent's car was in the driveway. They are never home on a Tuesday in June at this time. The time was 1:06 PM. They are never home on a Tuesday in June at 1:06 PM. That would be absurded. There are more cars. Some belong to your friend's parents, but one you do not recognize. It is black. It is a black Ford Explorer. You don't know anybody who drives a black Ford Explorer. A black Ford Explorer is not a car you would normally see in Westchester.  
You walk in and you hear an eery silence. You don't know how you could hear silence, but it was louder than anything that you have ever heard before. Does that make sense? It doesn't have too. Making sense is irrelevant at a time like this where nothing is making sense. You call out. There is no anwser. You hear a window open. It was the only noise in the house. The silent house...except for that window opening. It was coming from your father's office. You walk there. You walk with your friends to your father's office. You open the door and you can't move. What you see is horrifying. You can't hear anything. You don't even hear that Black Ford Explorer drive away. Everything goes blurry. Everything except that open window. That open window that one of your friends runs to because she has to throw up. She has to throw up because what she is seeing is so disturbing she can't do anything else. Your redheaded friend was the one who was throwing up out the window. Your hispanic friend cries out and says something in Spanish while rushing to her father's side. Her father has a red line around his neck and his eyes are open, but there is nothing there. It's like looking into glass. Your blonde friend with those big blue eyes curls up into a ball and starts letting out loud sobs. Your other blonde friend with green eyes is the one who calls the police. Her green eyes are full of tears. You are the only one not showing emotion. You don't know what to do. The room starts to get clearer when you notice a picture. It was a picture from your family's annual beginning of summer BBQ. It was a group picture of all five of your families. The faces of your parents have Xs on them, but you face, your friends' faces, and the face of a younger boy are circled. Then everything goes back.  
When you wake up you learn that you have to go away for a long time. Except you won't be you.  
You won't be you because as far as Westchester, Briarwood Preparatory, the Cool Down Zone, and the rest of the world know:  
Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvel, Claire Lyons, and Todd Lyons are dead.

Preview coming up next!


	2. New Idenities

Massie Block looked into the mirror. Well not Massie Block. She was Audrey Matthews. Massie Block died in a car crash with her four best friends on the way home from getting smoothies with her friends. Then her friend Claire's brother committed suicide when he found out they were all dead. While Massie had long chestnut brown hair Audrey had shoulder length wavy dark brown hair. While Massie was totally stylish and modern Audrey had a more laidback style. For the first day of school Audrey wore a grey stripped oversized tank top with relaxed jeans and flip flops. Her hair was down with a little wave. Massie would have never gone in public so underdressed, but Audrey didn't care. Audrey didn't wear a lot of make-up. Massie would call Audrey an LBR, but Audrey probably wouldn't care. Not that it matters because Massie is dead. There was a knock on the door. It was Malcolm. He was one of the FBI agents who arrainged it. He was an attractive, fit man who was in his mid thirties. He was dressed like a bus driver, but he should be. He was posing as the bus driver to take them to their new boarding school. It was staged to look like they came from the airport and that none of them knew each other.  
"You're bags are in the bus Audrey. It is time to go," he said.  
"Ok sir," she sighed. She put on some outdated sunglasses and walked to the bus. In the bus were 5 slightly familiar faces, but Audrey did not know them. If Massie were alive she would be able to see through their disguises, but Audrey was none the wiser.

Alicia Rivera hadn't smiled since the day her parents died, she died in that car crash, and Maria Valiente took her place. Maria had long, black, straight hair while Alicia had wavy chocolate brown hair. Maria was obsessed with the 80s and you could tell by the way she dressed. She wore a highlighter yellow mini skirt with hot pink leggings, pink flats, and an oversized black off the shoulder black short sleeved shirt. She looked like Layne. Layne was one of those girls that Alicia would make fun of, but Maria would probably be her best friend. Maria has been listening to 80s music and 80s movies/tv shows for weeks. She knows everything there is to know about the 80s. She even knew the 80s dance moves. If this school was anything like the school that Alicia went to Maria was going to struggle making friends. Unless she could find guys who would be attracted to her Spanish accent since Maria was coming from Barcelona. She looked at the others in her bus. Would Maria be friends with any of them?

Claire Lyons was always a little protective of her brother. Mollie Dawson is the same way with her younger cousin Trevor Dawson. Even more so actually. Mollie would never let anybody hurt Trevor. Mollie was a total queen bee. Nothing like little Claire. Mollie wore the best fashions. She wore an Alice+Olivia polka dotted blouse with an attached, matching female neck tie with a black Theory pencil skirt that went to 2 inches above her knee. She wore black Tony Burch kitten heels with a bow on the straps. Her hair was light brown and was pulled half back and was straight. She looked like that girl that you didn't want to mess with because she could make your life a living hell. Especially with those hard, cold blue eyes.

Dylan Marvel used to be so spunky. Then she died. Emma Burkley was born. Emma had dark hair with a slight red tint. Her hair was slick straight and her nails were painted black. She was the type of girl who went to rock concerts and wasn't afraid of getting into a mosh pit. She wore skinny dark jeans with a white fitted band shirt. The band on her shirt was "The Strokes". Dylan Marvel didn't even know who The Strokes were, but Emma loved them. Her eyes were very made up, but the rest of her face barely had any make-up on it. There were black converses on her feet that were new, but would be the shoes that Emma wore all the time. Emma never worried about her weight like Dylan did, but Emma doesn't have the appetite that Dylan had.

Kristen Gregory was on the road to Harvard. Then on the she died that dream died along with it. Raimey Coolers didn't care too much for classes. She would rather run barefoot outside and start protests. Raimey had long, straight strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a multi colored maxi dress with brown flip flops. Maybe after high school Raimey will join the peace corps. There is one thing for sure. The name Kristen Gregory would never be on a Harvard Medical Degree.

Todd Lyons didn't see his parents dead bodies. He was at his friend Nathan's house when he got the call. A 14 year old boy shouldn't have to deal with this. Maybe that is why Todd committed suicide and let Trevor take his place. He couldn't handle being Todd anymore. Trevor was a wealthy young man who didn't have the close relationship with his parents like Todd did. Trevor's parents just sent him checks to get by. They weren't there when he was sick to make him better. Trevor's parents believed that money could cure anything. While Todd would dress slack, Trevor dressed to perfection like Josh Hotz, a friend of Todd's, dressed. He was wearing a white polo with thick blue stripes and thin green and yellow stripes up against the blue stripes. There was a big navy Ralph Lauren logo on the right upper corner. He wore a pair of nice True Religon jeans and his hair was a little wavy which made him look like a frat boy in training. Trevor was close with his older cousin Mollie, but he knew that this year he would get annoyed with his overbearing cousin.

The drove up to an archway where the words "Southshore Academy" were proudly displayed. They all took a deep breath. Their new lives had begun.


End file.
